Mission: Sasuke Naruto get together
by sauri555
Summary: Sasuke returns to Kanoha and every one does not know how to be around him, even Naruto. So Sakura takes every thing in her hands to make it good. Naru/Sasu


AN: Uhh, this is my first time writing a story and I really wanted post this. If it's really bad though, then I'm sorry, lol. But don't let that deter you from reading it...sooo yeh, read it...please

Summary: How Sasuke and Naruto got together after Sasuke came back.

Warning: Sasunaru Yaoi - Male/Male Realtionship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**Mission Sasuke Naruto get together.**

After Sasuke had returned everyone started to act like they did not know what to do except Naruto, he had finished his job. He made Sasuke return, but know it felt as still something did miss.

So now after two months of his return Sakura had decided to make a party. She thought that it will help everyone to start to talk, to help to forget the past, Sasuke's betrayal, to make everyone to feel easy around each other.

So the party was decided to make at Sakura's place. She asked Ino, Hinata and Temari to help to make it. So then Naruto was informed that where will be a party and every one will be attending, he did not feel very easy. He thought that in the party there will be Sasuke and it will be difficult to see him and not tell him that he loves him, that he had missed him very much, but still he feels a little bit betrayed.

Others also did not feel easy because of him.

Next day then Shikamaru met with Neji, they went to to hokage's tower to Lady Tsunade to give back the report after they had came back from the mission and the hokage asked them,

"So how are you brats?".Neji and Shikamaru knew what she meant, they looked each other in the eyes and Shikamaru decided to answer,

"Its ok Lady Tsunade, tonight we have a party at Sakura's place, she wants that everyone would come and ..." then Neji interrupted him.

"She wants that we would befriend Sasuke again, and forget what he did to us, she is to naive"

" Neji I think it will help everyone to forget and just to relax"

" I agree with Shikamaru" said Lady Tsunade.

"I don't think so" but he said it quietly and no one had heard it, except Shika but he felt it is better to let it be. Now he looked at the clock and he remembered that they need to meet others and he said,

" Hokage is it all that you needed of us, if it is can we go because we need to meet with others and decide that we will do about the party"

After they left they went directly to Kiba's house. The door was opened by Kiba's sister Hana, she said that Kiba and his friend are in his room and they can go directly to his room. They looked at each other and just shrug. When they were in front of Kibas room they entered before knocking and could not believe that they saw. Kiba was under Shino, their clothes were ruffled and their faces were red and lips bruised. Kiba looked at them and tried to jump but not successfully, he started to make excuses, " Gays it is not like that", Shino looked at him and shrugged. Then Shikamaru cleared his throat and said," we haven't seen anything, and Kiba your zip is open", his eyes shined with something and then he glanced at Neji. Neji was beat red and then he saw that Shikamaru was watching him, he just glanced elsewhere, but he still felt Shikamarus eyes so he said," we will wait in the living room" and he dashed as fast as his legs could carry him. As fast as Neji went in the living room they heard bathroom doors close and click. Shikamaru and Shino gave each other knowing looks and Shino said," you still have a long way to go" he had a smirk, Shikamaru looked at him and said," wait for the party it will be interesting. Oh and even thought you kiss him, but still he will not let you call him boyfriend and he feels ashamed of what you two are doing". Shino stood and did not knew how to answer it, he felt so bad that he now just wanted to get away, but Shika saw that and said," it is good that he lets you to kiss him, in my position it is still impossible and troublesome" . In the mean time Neji was in the living room and waited for others to come. He could not believe that Kiba and Shino were together, he was jealous of them. To tell the truth, he liked Shikamaru and wanted to do what he saw previously, but he was afraid of rejection.

As Shikamaru and Shino came in the room they saw very puzzled Neji, but as Shino cleared his throat Neji looked and saw the two of them, but he lifted his eye brown and asked," where is Kiba?". Just as was said his name Kiba came through the door and said," so how are you? What are we going to do about the party?" Shikamaru said," I believe that we should go because you know Sakura and Ino, they will drag us if we won't go", and then Kiba looked around again and said," hey where are the others?". Just as he asked someone started to bang on the front door, they all went to open it. As they opened they saw Sakura and others except there weren't Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked harsh at them and said," how long will we need to wait? We need to start to put the decorations in my house and to make food and drinks. Oh and Shikamaru could you be a good boy and fetch me Neji, I need to talk with him", Shikamaru looked at her darkly," about what ?", Sakura looked at him with a raised eye brown, and gave a sheepish smile and did not say anything. Neji just looked at her and asked," What do you want from me Sakura?"

"Let's go I will tell you on the way to my place", every one went together just Neji and Sakura made a space between them and others and then Sakura said," So it will be short, I want you to bring Sasuke with you to the party", he just look dumb struck and he said," way me, I hate him, you should ask Naruto." Sakura looked at him with serious eyes and he understood and said," Ok, I will bring him and I hope he and the blond will finally be together it will be easier for us all", but at the same time Shikamaru was looking at him and Sakura and started to think that to get Neji it will be really hard. But he did not see that Sakura was watching him and had a grin on her face, but she changed it fast and looked back at Neji and said," I think that you will also like the party and same will be for Shikamaru," . Neiji did not understand and thought it is better to let it be.

So know they were at Sakura's house and she started to give others orders what should be done for the party. But before it she shouted at Kiba and said," Kiba stop cuddling with Shino,". Every one looked at them and started to laugh, because Kiba was red and was gaping like a fish and Shino was Shino, he stood as thought nothing had happened, and Kiba just glared at him. As laugh started to get down Sakura went to Kiba and said what will be his job for the party," Kiba could you bring Naruto to the party, you know how he is now and be a good boy and don't tell that Sasuke is coming, ok?". He looked at her and asked," Is he coming", She just gave him a limp on the head and said," you better bring him or else", now she looked scary and he just nodded and went to get Naruto. Just as Kiba was out the door she looked at Neji and gave him the same look as Kiba got and he went after him to fetch Sasuke.

After the two went she had a smirk and then looked back to others to give them instructions what to do," Ok, first of all Lee and Gaara will be late, so they will come just to the party, so that means that Hinata, Tenten and Temari are responsible for food, me and Ino will take decorations, Chouji and Sai will help to put some of the furniture in the other room", and she looked then around to see if she had not forgotten something then Ino said to her," so that means that Shikamaru and Shino will be responsible for drinks," and she gave a huge grin which was the same as Sakuras. Shino and Shikamaru knew it was better not to argue with them because they still will loose. So they went to get the drinks while others went to do their work.

At the same time Neji stood in front of Sasukes house and thought how to enter, but before he could ring the bell, the door was opened by non other then Sasuke himself. They just looked each other in the eyes and Sasuke asked," What do you want?" he felt that he should be more friendlier but he was in bad mood because of the stupid dobe. Neji looked at him angry and was about to go away when Sasuke started to talk again," sorry, so what did bring you here?". Neji looked at him and decided to answer because Sakura would kill him if he did not bring Sasuke, and that means that he would never have a chance to cuddle with Shikamaru, and now his face was read. Sasuke looked at him with raised eye brown, but decided not to ask and just to wait till he will answer his earlier asked questions. As Neji looked at him, he remembered his questions and said," Sakura, she asked me to bring you to the party because Naruto will also attend the party and you..,"now he was looking at the Uchiha and his cheeks was a little bit red," would refuse to attend and if you would refuse she said that I could use even force," Sasuke just laughed and said," Hyuuga I don't think so that you would bring me if I did not want,"

" I told the same to Sakura, but she just said that I better bring you or else. And you know Sakura... I still can't believe that you and Naruto needed to stand her, she is just a big headache." Sasuke looked at him and responded, "that is way I will go to the party, because I don't want to have a second headache." And the two of them started to go to Sakura's house.

In the mean time Kiba just dragged Naruto along with him to the female kunoichi's house because he did loose time then he persuaded him to go along. Just as he thought that everything will be alright Naruto asked him," Is Sasuke coming to the party?". Kiba just looked at him and said," Naruto we are going to have a party, you know Sakura, if it is going not as she likes every one will be in a big trouble and I don't want that she would kill me before I get to kiss Shino again," he dead stopped what he was doing and was red as a tomato, Naruto looked at him and started to laugh and said," it is ok I have seen you in the training ground one time and you two weren't training from what I saw I could tell," he had a smirk on his face and Kiba was afraid that he would ask," so then did you started to go out? And you did not tell me anything. What a friend." Kiba just looked at him and started to laugh and Naruto did the same. Naruto thought that maybe tonight will be a good night and he will have fun.

Shikamaru and Shino stood in the shop and bought so many drinks as much as they could carry. As they left the shop Shino asked Shikamaru," do you think Neji and Kiba will bring them or in the end we will need to go?" Shikamaru looked at him," I think they will do it and from that I saw Kiba was to eager to get back to you, so that means he will do everything to bring Naruto and Neji you know him. He has a big pride. So he also will do it if it will even kill him. So we should get back faster if something did get wrong." Just as Shino and Shikamaru was on their they home they met Neji and Sasuke. They all looked at each other and then Shikamaru said," It is about time Uchiha you came out of that mansion." Sasuke just gave a smirk and said," yeah, I know. So how are you Nara?" Nara looked at him and said," I am fine, Sakura asked to bring drinks me and Shino so we are bringing and now you can help us." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru," Ok, I will, because I know Sakura and she is trouble" Shino started to laugh and Neji just looked at them as thought they are friends and now he understood Sakura why she organized the party, maybe she was right it will be interesting.

So now they entered the house and every one looked at them, to tell the truth they looked at Sasuke and now he felt not good. But just at that time some one said," Teme who took you so long to come?" He new very well that voice and he looked at the smirking dobe and said," Dobe I did need to look good for you so it took time," and now he was smirking and Naruto needed to hide the blush, but Sasuke had seen it. It felt very good.

So the party had started good, food and drinks were going good and then some one suggested to play truth and dare. Every one looked at each other but did not say anything and at that time Sakura took everything in her hands and said," Yes, it is a very good game, we should play, ne?" Others started to agree and then they all sit in a circle. It was funny to see how the couples who liked each other sit not near each other but in front of each. For example Sasuke in front of Naruto, Shikamaru in front of Neji, Kiba in front of Shino, and the last Subaku no Gaara in front of Lee. It was very funny for Sakura and Ino because their mission is to make them in couples and now this game will help but if it is played very well.

The game started with not interesting truths and dares till the chance came to Shino, and Shino was the one who started everything. Shino looked at Naruto through his glasses and asked," truth or dare Naruto?" Naruto did not feel very well, his six sense told that something will happen so he decide to take the easiest way so he said," truth". Shino had a small smile and he said," do you like some one in the room?" Naruto blinked, Sasuke was going to kill someone who liked his kitsune. Naruto blushed and Shino said," I see". It was Narutos turn, now he got the grip what kind of game is Shino playing and gave a devilish smile, from the corner of his eyes he saw Kiba was glaring at him and thought it will be interesting. So now it was his turn to ask, so he looked at Shikamaru gave a smile and said," truth or dare Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked at him and thought that Naruto is just to sweet to do something bad, so lets see how naive he is, and said,"Dare" and somehow he felt not easy as he saw the smile and then Naruto said that made his world go 360 degree." I dare you to kiss Neji the french way for 5 minutes. Got that Nara?" and he had a smirk on his face and Shino said," nice going Naruto I would not have thought any better". Now every one new that they should no underestimate Naruto, but Sasuke looked at him and said in a small voice," I would also like to do that with you". Naruto was blushing like mad, but others haven't seen because they were looking at the other couple making out. Just as they done it. Shikamaru looked at others and thought it's play time. He looked at Subaku no Gaara and said," truth or dare Hokage?". Gaara looked at him and knew that Shikamaru will go easy just to trick Naruto. So he said "dare" just to make it interesting. Lee looked at him with raised eye brown. Shikamaru said, " I dare you to to kiss Ino" everyone looked shocked. They knew that Gaara liked Lee, and Lee liked Gaara, but why did Shikamaru dare him to kiss Ino. Lee was too shocked to even say something and then Shikamaru cleared his throat. Every one looked at him and he said, " if you do not want you can always kiss Lee" he had a smirk and Gaara thought he will need to wipe it of his face. But first he needs to kiss Lee and now it will be official, that Lee belongs to him. Temari looked at her brother and said, " get going Gaara there are many of us and we want to play". Gaara looked at her and then he bend to kiss Lee. It was short but it was good, he will need to kiss him again next time. So he looked around and said, " It is my turn" and he looked at Shino but what he said took every one by surprise, " Kiba truth or dare?"

Kiba looked at him and said, " truth" he did not want that it would happen like Neji and Shikamaru happened. And it was his bad because the next question was like life or death.

" Are you going out with Shino? Are you together?" Gaara looked at him with raised eye brown and waited for his answer. Also Shino waited he wanted to know if he did mean something to Kiba or not.

Kiba was red and he knew if he won't tell the truth everything between him and Shino will be over. So he took a big breath and knew now or never. He kissed Shino and said, " Does this answer my question Subaku no Gaara?".

Gaara looked at Shino and asked, "does this answer your question Shino?"

"Yes"

"Ok it is my turn now", shouted Kiba with energy and happiness. Shino had put an arm around Kiba and knew that his feeling are mutual.

Others looked at them and had smiles on their faces. Sakura looked at Ino and said quietly," one up three to go" and smirked. But then someone shouted, " it is boring lets go to eat", and every one left and Sakura was left with dumb struck face. She could not believe that they left and did not want to end it. She was ready to shout then Ino said,

" Look, is it me or others tries to get in couples",

Sakura looked and said, " Yeah, it seem so. I hope they all will get together"

In the mean time Naruto was drinking then Sasuke came to him and asked, " Can we talk?".

Naruto looked at him, " Ok, and where...", Sasuke took him by his arm and they went outside in the cold air.

Now outside Naruto looked at him and asked,

" What do you want Teme?"

Sasuke smirked and said," I want to kiss you the french way Shikamaru kissed Neji"

"Yea, in your dreams Teme", they stood still not saying anything and then Naruto said," do you believe Neji and Shikamaru will be together now?"

" Yea, I think because I know that even thought Nara is lazy, he is never to lazy to talk or work with Hyuuga, and that's way Hokage always puts them together in missions", he looked at Naruto.

" Yea I think you are right",

" You know I am always right Dobe",

" Not always",

Sasuke understood what Naruto wanted to say but didn't. He felt so miserable, so small that he was ready to leave Naruto and not say what he wanted to tell to him. And then Naruto spoke:

" I am angry at you Sasuke, how could you leave us, me, and go after Orochimaru just for power. I hate you so much that it hurts so bad. I hate you, I hate you...".

" I love you Naruto, I am so sorry that I left you, I needed to do that because I needed to take revenge for my clans annihilation. To kill my brother Itachi", it was quiet, nor Sasuke, nor Naruto did not say anything. And then Naruto wanted to say something, but Sasuke said first," I was afraid of what I felt at that time for you. This little kiss in the academy, it turned up my world. But now I know, I like you Naruto, no, I love you and I won't let anyone have you and touch you. You are all mine if you like it or not". He had griped him now and was looking at him, waiting for him to shout or kick, but nothing happened. Naruto just stood there looking at him with teary eyes and did what he thought would be the best he kissed him and hugged him and did not let him go. Sasuke was the luckiest person in the world now. His dobe loved him also and kissed him. How he dreamed about it every night. And tonight, it is not dream, it is reality.

Outside the house Shikamaru stood with Neji and were looking at them, when Neji said, " It is good, that they are together. We will not need to have a big headache, known as Sakura" and at that time Shikamaru put his arm around him and said, " Neji will you go out with me?". The Hyuuga boy stood dead, he did not know what to say and was gaping like a fish. Shikamaru started to pull his hand away, when they heared, " Neji, come on stop being a prat and just say that you also like him". Shikamaru and Neji were looking at Shino and Kiba, and Gaara and Lee. Who also stood outside and were looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Then Shino said, " Even Sasuke and Naruto are together, you are the last ones, who are still not together even thought every one knows you like each other. So stop being childish and get to the point, ok?". Neji looked at him grunted, "ok". Shikamaru looked at him and at the same time Neji pecked him on the lips. Nara was very happy and maybe this time he was not lazy to do anything. And decided to head back to the house, where the party was heating of, with Neji in his arms. Others also went with them inside.

In the meantime Sasuke and Naruto had heared what they talked and had smiles on their faces. And then Sasuke had a brilliant idea, " Lets go to my place Naruto", he whispered very seductively in Naruto's ear. The blond just blushed and nodded. Sasuke just laughed and they went to his place. They did not see a shadow near the door. Who looked happily at them and then went in.

The party was in its high then Sai looked and asked, " Where is Naruto?". Sakura looked at him and said loudlier that every one would hear, " Naruto and Sasuke then to Sasuke's place". She smirked because of the looks she got from others and whispers that had started. She was happy because the two of them are together finally.

THE END

So how was it? Good? Bad? Just give up? Talk to me...write to me... don't be to harsh


End file.
